Dragonball Rik Theories
by RikS
Summary: Unusual people seem to be making an appearance in the world of DBZ, what are they here for? Contains mild violence that will increase over time. The fic takes place in alternate story to GT's time of arrival.
1. Unknown Hero

The rain hammered from the sky, like and endless flood from a waterfall. Puddles formed on the ground, almost the entire size of the streets the rain had fallen in. A young man slowly walked through the puddle, the water splashing below his feet. HE slowly walked took a turning in the street and looked down an alleyway. He slowly stopped, noticing something of a slightly discomforting sight happening. All that could be seen was a woman lying on the ground and three men standing over her, laughing evilly.

"Stop resisting, luv!" shouted the first man of the three

The second slowly smirked as he pulled out a knife "Yeah, I don't really want to spill a woman's blood tonight!"

The third just started to laugh, but it was cut short as he started "This is great! I haven't had so much fun in a loAGH!"

The man fell to his knees, making a big splash in the puddle. The other two quickly looked at their companion then to the tall man in a trench coat and hood.

"You're going to regret that!" shouted the man with a knife as he ran at the shadowed figure.

"I believe you are the one who should be in regret…" he said in a calm and subtle voice as he hit the knife from the man's hand. The blade shot past the first man's head and cut his left ear off.

"Ah! You bastard!" he shouted, grabbing his ear in pain.

The shadowed figure then grabbed the arm of the, now unarmed, rapist and snapped it along the elbow. The man yelled out in pain as he let go, just as the man went to fall to the ground the shadowed man jabbed him on the forehead at lightning speeds. Both the still standing men seemed to instantly crush into a wall of the alleyway and fall to the ground unconscious.

The woman tried to cover her chest and backed away from the shadowed man "G-get away from me! Please, don't hurt me!"  
The shadowed man slowly took off his trench coat with hood and handed it to the woman. "Put on…" he said slowly and quietly "And run home… It is not safe for a woman to be alone at night in a city like this."

The woman quickly put the coat on and burst into tears, hugging the tall man. She repeated two words over and over "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" as she hugged him tightly.

"Please.. Go home…" he said, as tears from the woman's eyes ran down his bare scarred chest "I will make sure you are safe…"

The woman slowly stepped back and dried her eyes "Thank you again… But what is you're name?" she said, wanting to at least know the name of her saviour.

"My name is not of use, young lady, but if you need to call me something, then call me the unknown hero…"

The woman slowly let off a weak smile then walked off down the street with the man, actually only being two streets from her home. After she got to the door, she was about to thank him one final time, but he had disappeared.

"It was amazing, mum!" shouted a young boy "They said the man managed to beat the men up with ease then he gave the woman his coat so she could get home!"

A woman with green hair looked up at the boy from behind her newspaper "Yeah, I heard about it, Tai.. It's in the newspapers, too!"

The boy jumped up and punched the air "It's so awesome! I'm gonna tell dad!"

The woman slowly smiled "Tai, I don't think that would be such a good idea.. Dad's training and you know how he doesn't like to be disturbed when training."

"But mum!" shouted Tai

She slowly smiled "Tell you're brother or sister, they might be interested."

Tai nodded "Great idea!" he ran off toward the kitchen to tell them the news.

The woman chuckled and started to read the newspaper again "He's been so energetic, lately…"

Tai kicked open the kitchen door and shouted "TRUNKS, BULA! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!"  
Both of the half Saiyans jumped at Tai's sudden burst into the kitchen, Bra spilling her drink on Trunk's top.

"Aw man! That was my favourite shirt!" Trunks said as Bra grabbed some tissue and started to apologize.

Trunks slowly sighed "It's ok, Bra.. It's not like you done it on purpose."  
Bra shook her head "Still, I'll make dad get a new one, you know how he can't say no to his little girl!"  
Trunks slowly chuckled "Yeah, you got that right!"  
Bra also laughed "I'll go now, sorry again." she slowly walked out the kitchen and looked for her dad to get some money.

Almost as soon as the door closed behind Bra, Tai jumped onto Trunk's back "Brother Trunks! I have something cool to tell you!"

Trunks fell forward from Tai's jump, landing on the floor "What now, Tai..?" asked Trunks, knowing he would soon regret it.

Tai slowly got off his brother's back and sat on a chair "It was on the news today! Someone helped a woman last night! She was getting attacked and the man managed to beat them up and gave the woman his coat so she could walk home. It was amazing; in the interview with her she said he had superhuman speed and strength! She also said he called himself 'The Unknown Hero'!"

Trunks slowly blinked and got to his feet "You sure that it's all true? When something like that happens you might just imagine someone being able to do that."

Tai slowly frowned "I aint lying! Why wont you believe me!"

Trunks slowly put his hand on Tai's left shoulder "Calm down, I'm just saying it might be exaggerated a little…"

Tai slumped a little and looked at the floor "Yeah, I guess you could be right. But I still think that it was someone that was super strong and super fast! It might have been another Saiyan!"

Trunks slowly blinked "I don't think it would be a Saiyan, Tai.. Anyway, I'm going to go for a fly, I need to go see Goten."

Tai slowly watched Trunks walk out the kitchen until the door closed behind him. He then stood up from the chair walked over to the fridge, getting himself a chocolate bar. "I'm sure it's all true.. And I'm going to find out!"

He ate the bar in one go and ran out the kitchen, dropping the wrapper. He then went to his room and grabbed his video camera and smirked "I'll get evidence, then they'll have to agree with me!"  
Trunks flew past Tai's window, toward the sunset, waving to Tai. He slowly waved back, hiding the camera behind his back.

"Time to find out the truth, it's nearly dark!" He then climbed out his window and snuck into the city, in search for the hero he was so curious about.


	2. Face to face

Just as the night before, the rain poured its heart out, onto the lamp-lighten streets of West City. The alleys were silent, the streets were silent, everything was silent except for the sound of rain on the puddles. Tai was hiding under some trees to keep him as dry as he could from the rain.

"This is pointless…" Tai said to himself as he looked around the street "I haven't seen anything all night!"

He slowly kicked a puddle and decided to head back home, not seeing any point in waiting for something that was obviously not going to happen. Tai let off a sound of disappointment as he started to see his home in the distance, with one final look over his shoulder he gave up and ran the rest of the way.

A loud cry of "HELP!" echoed along the street. Tai quickly turned round and saw some shadows running into an alley. Knowing it was the right thing to do, Tai ran in the direction of the scream, dropping his video camera.

"No! Leave me alone!" a young lady shouted as two men walked toward her, both holding knives.

"Now, lady.. No need to get so scared. All you have to do is hand over the purse to stop us from hurting you!" said the first as he grabbed the strap to it.

The second smirked at the woman "Yeah. Besides, walking alone in a city like this is inviting trouble!"

Tai stopped, seeing the men and the woman; he slowly frowned and clenched his fists.

"Stop that, right now!" he shouted "'Cause, if you don't I'll have to stop you myself!"

The woman looked at the kid and shook her head "Run! Get help!"

The second man looked down at Tai and laughed "You stop us? You look like you're ten at the most!"

Tai frowned "ELEVEN!"

The first man laughed "Go on, just kick him in. It'll be like a threat to the woman!"

"I like the way you think." said the second man as he reached for Tai's throat with his spare hand.

Tai frowned and pulled back his right fist. He quickly threw it at the man's stomach and he crashed into the first man, the pair of them falling to the ground.

"Whoa!" shouted Tai "I'm a lot stronger than I thought! I didn't even feel like I punched him that hard!"

"That's because you did not, young one."

Tai slowly turned round, looking up at a well built man in a trench coat with a hood.

The woman slowly stood up and looked at the man "Thank you so much, I didn't know what to do once those men took out their knives!"

Tai looked at the woman "Are you alright?"  
The woman slowly nodded "I'm in a little shock after the whole event, but thank you, both of you."

Tai slowly put his hands behind his head and smiled "It was nothing!"  
The tall man slowly nodded "Come with me, I will walk you home. Your nerves must be at edge after this."  
The woman walked toward the pair "Thank you, again, sir.. But what do I call you?"

"The Unknown Hero…" he replied quietly "Now, let me walk you to your street." He then looked at Tai "Come with us, I shall take you back, too."  
Tai shook his head "You two go by yourself, I'll be fine!"

The man slowly nodded "If you insist, but I'll keep my ears open in case you need me."  
Tai nodded and ran off back home, but came to a sudden stop seeing his video camera on the ground. "Oh… No! I forgot to film him!"

Tai picked up the Video Camera and snuck back into his room, very annoyed he had forgotten his camera.

The next morning Tai awoke to his alarm clock, the news was on. "… That makes it twice in two nights, maybe this man really as an 'Unknown Hero'!"

Tai turned off his radio and sat up in his bed for a big stretch "Aahh! That was so cool last night!"

Tai quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to get some breakfast. As he opened the kitchen door he saw everyone eating at the table, a rare sight for this family. He grabbed himself a bowl and spoon, and then sat to the table.

"It happened again!" said Tai as he started to pour out some breakfast.

Trunks looked across the table at Tai "What happened?"  
Tai smirked "That 'Unknown Hero' saved someone else last night."

Vegeta let off a large sigh "I think we've all heard enough about this guy, he's everywhere you look. Kakarot and I saved the world from destruction, but we weren't on the news like that man."

Bulma laughed "Is that jealousy I hear in your voice, Vegeta?"

Vegeta just grunted and walked off from the table "I'm going to train."  
Tai slowly looked up at his father walk off from behind his bowl, which he was eating from rather quickly.

Vegeta slowly punched in a code for a door and walked inside, the door closing and locking behind him.

"750 times gravity!" he said bluntly, the machine in the centre of the room bleeped and Vegeta's weight greatly increased. Vegeta quickly through a punch then started to link many moves together, ki blasting, teleporting, and then blocking the very same blow. After a quick warm up he powered up and increased the speed of his movements.

"He makes a lot of sound, don't he…" said Tai, as he walked past the door with Trunks.

Trunks looked down at his brother and laughed "Well he does practice as hard as he can, after all."

Tai slowly shrugged "I guess you're right… Anyway, I'm going up to my room to try out my new game, I want to see if it's as good as I hear!"

Trunks chuckled "Alright let me know what it's like after I get back from my walk."

"Sure thing, Trunks!" Tai said as he ran up the stairs and to his room.

Trunks slowly smirked then walked out the front door, heading to the main area of town.

"You're late!" shouted a familiar voice from an alley

Trunks slowly looked into it and laughed "Well sorry, Goten! I came all the same, though, didn't I?"

Goten shrugged "I guess, let's go eat then!"

Trunks laughed "Alright, same place?"

Goten nodded as he walked past Trunks "Yup! Same place! I can't get enough of Chinese food!"

He quickly opened the door to a restaurant and walked inside "Our usual place, please." Goten said to a waitress, she showed them to the table and walked off, leaving them to choose the food they wanted.

Trunks slowly picked up a menu and started to read through it "You know that 'Unknown Hero', Goten?"

Goten slowly looked up from behind his own menu "Yeah, he's everywhere. Why do you ask?"  
Trunks laughs "Well it's just that Tai, he seems to be really taking a shine to the idea of it."  
Goten slowly blinks "Yeah, but he's only ten, so he's going to think it's cool."  
Trunks smirked as he started to read his menu again "He's eleven, Goten."

Goten blinked "Eleven, Ten… They're the same difference!"

Trunks went blank in the face "How does that justify anything?"  
Goten laughed "It don't, but I just like saying it!"  
Trunks sighed and put the menu down. Goten also put his own down and looked around for a waitress to call over.

Goten slowly looked at one and smiled at her "Hey, Trunks…" he discreetly said "The one over there's pretty hot!"

Trunks sighed "Is that all you can think about"

Goten and Trunks both quickly looked outside, hearing a loud explosion. Trunks jumped to his feet and ran outside, Goten following behind.

"What do you think it could be!" said Goten as he ran down the street, beside Trunks.

Trunks continued looking ahead "I have no idea, but I could sense a powerful energy!"

Goten nodded "Me too, it was huge!"

"Hah! You call yourself a champion!" shouted a young man with long black hair "You're nothing!"

Goten and Trunks both stopped outside the alleyway, looking at a dead man on the ground, with the long haired man standing over him.

Goten looked down at the corpse then to Trunks, rather disturbed by the sight.

Trunks frowned at took a step toward the man, slowly clenching his fists as sparks starting to flicker around his entire body.

The tall man looked over his shoulder and turned round, looking directly at the pair standing at the entrance to the alley.

"You two wish to fight me, too?" he slowly smirked, letting his open shirt fall from his torso, into the blood from the corpse. "I will just have to kill the pair of you, too!"

Trunks and Goten quickly got into stance, starting to power-up, both well aware that the fight ahead of them would not be so easy.


	3. Trunks?

"C'mon, Trunks, let's take this guy out! We can do it!" said Goten, standing with a smug grin.

Trunks slowly got into stance and looked at the man "Yeah, two Super Saiyans against this man should be nothing!"

Goten jumped toward the man and skidded between his legs. He quickly kicked off the wall and kicked him round the side of the head.

Trunks quickly came in with a powerful punch to the man's stomach then peformed an uppercut to his chin.

The man slowly looked down at Trunks and laughed "What was that?"

Trunks jumped back "What?"

Goten landed on the ground in a crouch and jumped into the air, powering up a lot of energy into his hands.  
"Ka.. Meh… Ha.. Meh…"

Trunks slowly looked around, noticing the person had gone; he then looked up at Goten "LOOK OUT!"  
The man appeared above Goten and kicked him in the spine. Goten slammed into the ground, rather badly hurt.

"Goten!" Trunks shouted, rather worried for his friends safety. He slowly looked up at the man and frowned.

"Humph.. I expected a challenge, at least..!" said the man with a smug grin, as he floated back to the ground.

Goten slowly coughed and stood to his feet "Be careful Trunks…" he coughed out "He's a lot stronger than he seems."

The man slowly looked at Goten and frowned "You can still stand?"

Goten smirked and stuck up his thumb at the man "It'll take more.. Than that to finish a son of a Saiyan..."

Trunks slowly smirked "He's right, you know!"

The man slowly frowned and held out a hand in front of himself, the palm facing toward Goten "I'll finish you with this blast!" he slowly powered up a little ball of red and black energy and pulled back his arm.

Goten slowly stepped back and got ready to guard the attack. The man quickly threw his hand forward and released the ball at Goten "This is the end!" he shouted, watching the ball fly at Goten.

Trunks quickly dived in front of Goten, taking the blast "AH!"

The man frowned in slight anger "A noble move…"

Goten quickly caught Trunks; stumble over from the damage he had previously taken.

Sirens went out throughout the street and the man looked at the pair on the ground "It appears it is your lucky day…" and with that, he disappeared.

Goten gently shook Trunks "Trunks.. Are you alright? Trunks!"

Trunks just lay in Goten's arms, as limp as a piece of string. He slowly pulled Trunks closer and started to talk to him "Come on, Trunks… You can take it, it wasn't enough to do you in…"

As the ambulance arrived Goten was still talking to Trunks, appearing to whisper the final sentence. He then looked at the paramedics, quickly calling them over.

"What happened?" asked the first, as the second knelt down next to Trunks, checking his eyes.

Goten didn't know what to say, and then looked at the dead body, coming up with the only thing that he could say. "Well… It was an explosion; it blew up that guy in the corner and seriously hurt my friend, who was standing too close when it happened."

The second paramedic slowly looked at Goten "What's your friend's name?"

Goten blinked shaking his head "It's Trunks, his name is Trunks."

The paramedic nodded and looked at him "Trunks, listen to me. You have been badly hurt and we have to take you to the hospital."

The first paramedic came back with a stretcher and the pair put him onto it.

Goten slowly looked at them "I'm coming, too. I want to make sure he's alright!"

The second paramedic nodded as he helped lift Trunks into the back "Sit with him in the back."  
Goten nodded "Thanks" then jumped into the ambulance, taking a seat near Trunks.

The sirens echoed loudly as the ambulance parked outside the hospital. Goten jumped out and followed the paramedics as the rushed Trunks through the main doors, toward an emergency ward. On the way to the beds a doctor and a few nurses joined them, checking him out.

"Link him up to an oxygen tank and a heart monitor as soon as he's put on the bed in ward seven!" said the doctor as they went through another door.

Goten looked at Trunks again "C'mon… You have to make it.. You're stronger than this!"

"Three.. Two… One!"

The doctor and paramedics lifted Trunks from the stretcher and put him on the bed. The doctor nodded at the paramedics, to say that they could go. After they ran off back to the ambulance Goten looked at the doctor.

"Will he be alright?" Goten asked, rather concerned about his friend.

The doctor slowly checked the heart monitor that a nurse had hooked up to Trunks "We can't be sure right now, we have to check his condition.. We'll keep a close eye on his heart rate. I will be back momentarily. Please feel free to stay at his bedside for as long as you need."

Goten nodded "Thank you, doctor."

The doctor let of a little smile and walked off out the ward, to check on some medical history on Trunks before he prescribed any medication.

"Trunks…" said Goten, looking down at him "You're gonna make it, aren't you?"  
Trunks' eyes flickered slightly and he weakly opened them "Wh-Where am I, Goten?"

Goten slowly sat at the edge of the bed "You're in hospital, paramedics turned up just after you got knocked to the ground, so they rushed you in instantly."

Trunks chuckled slightly, pulling the oxygen mask from his mouth so he could talk clearly "Yeah.. I guess saying that I've taken worse hits wouldn't be a smart thing to say."

Goten nodded in agreement "Too true, they would have rushed you into an x-ray or something.

Trunks slowly put the mask over his mouth again after saying "Can you tell my brother I'm in here? I was meant to see his new game today."  
Goten slowly stood up and nodded "Sure, I'll tell your mum to come down, too."

Trunks nodded and closed his eyes, seeing only a figure of Goten walking out the ward.

"Hmmm… How will I say it?" Goten asked himself, opening the doors to the hospital "I guess I should just tell them as it was…"

Goten slowly looked around, making sure no one was watching, then jumped into the air. He floated for a couple of seconds before bursting off in a bright aura. The aura vanished as Goten landed outside the Briefs residence.

"Here we go…" said Goten letting of a nervous sigh, not sure how the information will be taken. He slowly rang the doorbell and awaited a reply.


	4. Misunderstood

Goten slowly walked up to the door of the Brief's residence and knocked on the door. In a matter of seconds the door opened rather quickly and a young, blue spikey haired boy wearing jeans and a sleeveless shirt, stood there. He slowly looked up at Goten then smirked.

"Hey Goten! Trunk's isn't in, he's out with.. Well, with you, I thought!" Tai said, in a confused tone to the end.

Goten slowly shook his head "That's why I'm here… There was a fight and he got seriously hurt, he's in the hospital as we speak…"

Tai's smirk left his face rather quickly, and his eyes narrowed "Trunks… In hospital!"

Goten nodded "I'm going to see Korin for a Senzu Bean, it'll help him a lot, I'll go there now." He quickly jumped into the air and disappeared in a blast of Aura.

Tai stood still for a moment then ran off out the house, toward the hospital. His running was rather frantic, being really worried about his brother's safety. He remembered hearing from his father once, 'A Saiyan NEVER uses a hospital unless they're as good as dead!', this made Tai very worried.

Korin slowly turned round and looked up at Goten "Why hello, Goten. What can I do for you today?"

Goten looked at him, then around the room "Korin, do you have any Senzu Beans! I need one, please!"

Korin slowly let of a smile "Sure, Goten… Let me go check!"

Goten stood impatiently as Korin slowly walked over to the pot that was normally over flowing with beans.

"Well!" shouted Goten "Have you got any!"

Korin slowly turned round "Actually, I must apologise. It seems I have run out, but there are some growing in the garden, so it wont be long before I have another pot-full. Is that alright?"

Korin slowly looked at Goten, to see he was not looking at him. It appeared Goten had already flown off.

"Excuse me!" said a young boy, looking up at a receptionist "Can you tell me where Trunks Briefs is?"

The receptionist slowly looked at her computer "One moment, sir…" She typed in some words then looked back at Tai "Mr. Briefs is in Ward S."

Tai nodded and ran off down the hall, shouting a "THANK YOU!"  
The receptionist quickly looked at Tai "No, Ward Z is… The other way…" she let off a sigh, seeing the fast Tai was already too far away to hear.

Eventually, by spotting a sign, Tai realised that he had gone the wrong way.

"Hmm.. Ward A, hm?" he said, inspecting a rather large sign over a doorway "I guess this isn't the place..! But if it's not, then.. WHERE THE HELL IS WARD Z!"

Tai kicked the floor and ran off down another corridor, hoping to find the correct ward.

Goten slowly walked upto Trunks, again, and sat at the end of his bed. He looked at Trunks and received a feeling of overwhelming guilt for what happened.

"I'm sorry, Trunks… If only I was stronger, this wouldn't have happened…" he said, slowly closing his eyes.

Trunks looked at Goten and pulled off his oxygen mask "It's alright, Goten. I'm not blaming you, that man was just too strong."

Goten looked at the ground "But still…"  
Trunks slowly reach his hand out and moved Goten's sight to him "Listen to me; once I'm out of here we can finish what was started…"

Goten had a look of confusion in his eyes "How can we beat him? He's like a monster!"

Trunks slowly sighed "I'm not sure..."

Goten blinked and slowly sighed, too "Yeah, that figures!"

Trunks slowly sat up on his bed "I have one more thing to say, Goten…"

Goten stood up and looked at Trunks "Yeah? What's that, then?"  
Trunks smiled "I heard what you said before the paramedics came, the whisper…"

Goten went pale and silent, as if he was in shock.

Trunks "It's alright, if anything… I'm glad!"

Goten slowly blinked "What do you mean?"

Trunks slowly put the oxygen mask on again, took a few breaths, then took it back off to talk again.

"There you are, Trunks!" shouted a familiar voice

Goten and Trunks looked over to the door and saw Tai standing there, looking a little annoyed.

"Hey Tai, I see you found the ward, then?" Goten said with a little smile

Tai slowly frowned "Yeah, after I found Ward A, though!"

Trunks and Goten went silent for a few seconds then burst out laughing at the same time.

"You went all the way to Ward A before here!" said Goten almost in tears from laughing

Trunks was in stitches from Tai's comment "Why didn't you check which way you were meant to go?"

Tai sighed "Well… I was so worried about you I didn't think about that…"

Trunks' laughing died down a little "Hey, there's no reason to worry about me so much, I am Half Saiyan, after all!"

Tai slowly looked at the ground "Yeah… But I remembered dad saying that no Saiyan ever uses a hospital unless they're as good as dead."

Goten slowly looked down at Tai "On the subject of your dad, did you let him know about Trunks?"  
Tai slowly looked up at Goten then smiled very cheesily and shook his head "Umm.. Nope, heh eh!"

Goten smacked his forehead "I'll go tell them right away! You stay here with Trunks, Tai." Goten quickly ran out the ward door and headed off to inform Vegeta, Bulma and Bra of Trunks' injury.

"So…" started Tai, looking at his brother from a chair at his bedside "What happened to you, Trunks?"

Trunks slowly looked at Tai "Well, Goten and I got into a fight and…"

Tai jumped to his feet and frowned "Goten done it! That does it!"

He quickly ran out the ward and chased after Goten at a high pace, catching up in the car park. He dived onto Goten's back and put his arms around his neck, starting to choke him. Goten quickly pulled Tai off, jumping to the side.

"What the hell are you doing, Tai!" shouted Goten as he rubbed his neck

Tai frowned "Don't act innocent! You know why I'm doing this!"  
Goten shook his head "No, I don't know why you're doing this! Tell me, dammit!"

Tai frowned "Shut up and fight me, coward! C'mon, before I beat you to nothing!"

Goten slowly got into stance, realising that he had no way of talking sense into Tai's little head.

Tai quickly jumped into the air and dived at Goten, kicking him in the face. Goten simply just took the hit and grabbed Tai's foot, spinning him around. He let go of Tai's foot and let him blast upward. Just as Goten was about to go after him, he got knocked off balance by a blast in the ground. He stumbled into a small crater and looked upward, seeing Vegeta in the air, holding Tai.

"What do you think you're doing, son of Kakarot!" shouted the angered prince, in a sneering tone.

Goten slowly backed off, knowing that Vegeta was in a whole new class, for both fighting and talking sense into.


	5. Goten's despair

Sparks flew as Goten powered up to defend himself. Vegeta slowly floated to the ground and put Tai on his feet.

"Go back inside…" Vegeta said in a cold voice

Goten slowly stepped back, the sparks starting to wildly flash around his body until they merged into one gold aura.

Vegeta let out a sigh of disappointment "Is that all you have, boy? No matter, I'll finish you off with a mere Super Saiyan 1 attack!"

Goten's fear slowly rose as Vegeta's power level slowly, but surely, increased. The prince slowly looked at Goten, making him stumble back as the pure energy from his Super Saiyan state grew and spread wildly.

Goten slowly got into a crouch, to avoid being moved further "Vegeta! Listen to me, dammit! Tai was attacking me; I had to stall for time till he was worn out enough to listen to me!"

Vegeta grinned with a glint of evil in his eye "Why would he attack you?"

"I have no damned idea!" shouted Goten, getting angry at the stuck up attitude Vegeta had always owned.

Tai pointed at Goten and stomped on the ground "You put brother Trunks into hospital, that's what!"

Goten's eyes snapped to Tai "Wh-What! I didn't do that!"

Vegeta slowly charged up a small ball of golden energy, aiming it at Goten "Well, if it wasn't you, who was it?"

Goten "I… I don't know! But the man had great strength! He was about to kill me and Trunks took the blow!"  
Tai frowned "That's a load of rubbish! No one's stronger than Trunks, except dad!"

Vegeta floated closer to Goten, to the point that the ball was pressed against his chest "Well then, shall I finish what that person, who you claim to have done this, started?"

Goten stepped back "V-Vegeta!"

"Stop it Vegeta! Listen to the boy! He's obviously not going to lie about something like this, is he?"

Goten slowly looked over to the voice he heard defending him, noticing Bulma and Bra.

Vegeta slowly frowned making the ball and his Super Saiyan state disappear instantly.

Bulma slowly walked past Vegeta "Now, shall we go inside to see how our son is doing?"

Vegeta sighed "Alright, alright, Bulma..!"

Vegeta followed Bulma, closely followed by Tai. Bra slowly followed by a distance, walking past Goten.

"Don't take him seriously, Goten…" She said in a quiet voice "He's so arrogant and self proclaimed, that he doesn't listen to reason half the time. Just stand your ground and show your true Saiyan spirit when he does it.. It always works for me!"

Goten slowly sighed, returning to normal "Yeah, Bra… But it only works because you're his daughter!"

Bra shrugged and ran off after her family.

Slowly looking at the sky, Goten thought about the fight that injured Trunks so badly. His eyes slowly drifted to the ground and he sighed sorrowfully.

"Don't die, Trunks…" he said as he turned to go back home

A man wearing a trench coat stood round the corner from the hospital and, as Goten walked past, slowly let off a smirk.

"He won't die…" he said "I know it for a fact."

Goten's eyes slowly drifted to the man and he raised a questioning brow "How do you know?"

The man slowly stood upright and looked at Goten "He just won't."

Goten just walked past him, finding the man mildly insane, then his mind clicked "Hang on, aren't you that Unknown…"

He slowly looked at the brick wall of the hospital, his eyes quickly looking around for the man.

"What the..?" he questioned "Where did he go? Ah! Never mind him, I should let dad know about Trunks!"

He quickly turned round and blasted off into the clouds, heading for his home.

"The young one has a lot of capability; maybe we should kill him before that Trunks get's well."

The man slowly looked at another person in the shadows "Many people on this planet have capability like his."

'_I wonder why Vegeta was so edgy earlier'_ thought Goten as he could see his house on the horizon.

As he landed, Goten looked over to the doorway, seeing his father.

"Hey, Goten!" called out the always-happy Goku "Where have you been all day?"

Goten slowly walked upto his father, stopping about four foot in front of him "Dad.." he said in a quite voice "Trunks got hurt today, really bad. There was an explosion in West City and we went to see what it was. Turned out to be some weird guy that was really powerful, he hurt Trunks so badly he's in hospital as we speak."

Goku slowly blinked then smirked "Hey, don't worry! We can get a Senzu Bean from Korin!"

Goten slowly shook his head "No, we can't. He ran out, I went to see him earlier."

Goku slowly rubbed the back of his head "Ah, well that would be a problem. But don't worry so much, Goten. Trunk's is a strong lad, he'll pull through."

Goten slowly nodded and walked past Goku "I'm going to bed, dad.. I need the rest after the fight…"

Goku turned round and followed him up the stairs with his eyes "Alright, son.. You're mum's got dinner on, so I'll call you when it's ready!"

As Goten opened the door to his room he remembered what the man had told him outside the hospital. Trunks would survive, he had said. But how would he know? Was he psychic or something, or did he just.. Know these things?

Goten gave up questioning and slumped on his bed, looking at the ceiling of his room, but every time he started to drift to sleep, thoughts of Trunks and the two strange men came back to haunt him.

"Ah!" Goten shouted as he smacked his own head "Why can't I just relax and stop thinking about what happened! I can't make any sense of it all!"

"Goten, dear?" called Chi-Chi from the bottom of the stairs "Dinner's ready, come down!"

Goten slowly sat up and shook his head "Okay, mum! I'll be right down!" he said in reply as he stood up.

Goten slowly opened his door, walked down stairs and entered the kitchen.

"What's wrong Goten?" questions his worried mother "You look pale."

Goten slowly looked at Chi-Chi and shook his head "It's nothing mum, I'm alright!"

He slowly sat down at the table with his parents and started to slowly eat his way through the meal.

Goku and Chi-Chi looked at each other, and then Goku made the first comment.

"Son…" he started "You sure you're alright? You don't seem to be eating properly."

Chi-Chi nodded and continued "He's right, Goten. Is there anything we can do to help?"

Goten quickly shook his head and stood up "I'm finished.." he slowly put his chair under the table and walked out the kitchen and to his room again.

Goku slowly sighed "He must be worried about Trunks, him and Trunks were in a fight against someone and Trunks got seriously wounded."  
Chi-Chi's eyes slowly flamed and she glared at Goku "MY BABY WAS IN A FIGHT AND YOU SAID NOTHING TO ME!"

Goten slowly laid on his bed, listening to flying pots and pans, hearing the random "Ah! Chi-Chi! Calm down!"

He slowly rolled over and closed his eyes, trying to get to sleep.

"Hmm, so this is where the young boy lives, is it?" said the man Goten had fought earlier that day.

"Yes, it would seem so. But we should come back during the night; in the camouflage of darkness." replied the coated man.

"Yes.. The night will be a perfect time…" were the finals words said before the pair seemed to 'fade' into the shadows.


	6. Hiro's debut

As he tossed and turned during the night, Goten seemed to be mumbling words in his sleep. He would roll around a little while, followed by a couple of punches. When he finally awoke, his sheets were all over the room, his pillow torn in half.

"What the…" Goten mumbled to himself as he sat up "How did I manage to do all this?"  
He slowly stood up and walked up his bedroom. He opened the door across from his room and walked inside, closing the door behind himself. He slowly walked up to the mirror over the sink and turned the tap on.

'_I wonder what I was dreaming about to make such a mess of my bed?'_ he thought to himself as he splashed some water on his face. He slowly let out a sigh then turned the cold water off. As he dried his hands and face off he felt a shudder go down his spine.

"Uh! What on earth?" he said, looking out the window.

He noticed what seemed like two silhouettes nosing about from outside. He quickly ran out the bathroom and grabs some trousers on the way down the stairs. He put them on as he stumbled out the front door, wearing nothing but the dirty, ripped jeans.

"Who are you two?" he said, looking at the men.

They both turned round and looked at Goten, the stockier of the two smirking.

"We are your worst nightmare!" he said, rather smugly

The second stood silent and tall, not making a comment.

Goten slowly frowned as the first man took a step forward "What a second, I know you!"

The man slowly smirked "Oh, do forgive me if I do not ask how your friend is doing."

Goten slowly got into a crouching stance, clenching his fists "Shut up.."

The man just laughed at Goten, angering him very much.

He clenched his fists again "I said shut it!" Goten slowly frowned, his eyes flickering a green colour, his hair flickering gold and sparks hitting the ground killing areas of grass in an instant.

"I'm going to finish what you started!" he shouted in rage as the sparks exploded, ripping up patches of the ground and threw them into the air. Goten slowly stood upright, his hair glowing gold, trees shaking in the distance. As his aura started to increase in size, Goten took a step forward "C'mon!"

The man slowly let off a sigh "Is that all you have?" he said in a mocking tone "I thought that your hatred would release hidden powers."

The second man stayed silent, still not moving a muscle in his brick house of a body.

A young boy slowly opened his eyes from meditating on the lookout. He slowly looked around, and then stood up. He was of about 5 foot 8 and he had long dark green hair down his back. He slowly moved some stray hairs from is face and walked inside of the main building.

"Master Dende." he said in a quiet voice "Wake up, sir.. I felt something while I was meditating."

Dende's eyes slowly opened and he looked at the person "What is it, Hiro? Is something the matter?"  
The young Hiro slowly nodded "Yes, Dende-sir. I sensed a powerful, yet evil, energy down below. I request permission to examine it, if that is alright with you."  
Dende slowly sat up in his bed and looked at Hiro in the eyes "Of course, but if it is anything that you cannot handle alone call King Kai immediately. He is far more capable of awaking Goku than I would be. For, if something happens, Goku is the only one we can truly rely on."

Hiro slowly nodded "Yes sir, thank you."

The green haired boy quickly turned round and jumped off the Kami tower, disappearing as his body plummeted through some clouds. His body reappeared on a smaller cloud, flying toward the evil presence.

"Hmm.. I see you might just have enough power to be of some fun, after all!" said the man with a grin.

Goten frowned "Your name, what is it?"

He slowly laughed "I guess it matters not if you know, because it won't be for long. My name is Long."

Goten slowly clenched his fists tighter "Long, this is your final hour!" he slowly pointed at him "I will destroy you!"

Long slowly cracked a smirk "You, destroy me?" he started to chuckle at the idea of it "Don't make me laugh, you're pathetic!"

Goten's aura flickered, like a flame in the wind, only to burst into a raging fire of gold. He slowly pulled back his hands and cupped them together.

"Ka… Meh…" a ball started to grow in his hands, glowing rather brightly "Ha… Meh…"

Long slowly smirked and disappeared from before Goten.

The golden flames of Goten's aura spiralled wildly as his feet started to crush the ground beneath him. "H…"

Long reappeared behind Goten and hit him over the back of the neck, making him stumble forward and blast the ground beneath himself. The force from his own blast sent Goten into the air; he quickly flipped in the air and regained his balance.

"Come on! Don't think I'll go down that easily!" he shouted at Long from above

Long slowly ran his hand through his hair "Have it your way…" he quietly said as a reply before pounding his knuckles into Goten's stomach.

His eyes narrowed; shocked that he could miss Long's movements so easily. His eyes began to focus again, and it was then he realised that his rage was making him prone to easy hits. He had to try and suppress his anger for Long while he fought, but was not sure how.

Long quickly appeared behind Goten and took another swing with his fist. Goten's eyes snapped to him and he caught the fist, gripping it tightly.

"Ah, so you can fight, then!" Long said to mock the young Saiyan.

Goten frowned "I can do more than fight." he said as he pressed his knee into Long's stomach. Long slowly grinned, feeling the first pain of the battle.

Goten quickly span round and threw Long into the ground. Long slowly stood up from the rubble-filled crater that was formed, looking at the Saiyan.

Goten quickly frowned and dived at the injured man, grabbing him by the stomach. They both collided with the ground hard, making the crater deeper. The sides became unstable from the hasty increase in depth, causing the walls to collapse in on themselves and on the pair.

A green haired, 16 year old, Hiro landed near the crater, just in time to watch it collapse. His eyes quickly snapped to the other man, who was standing still, not sure what was going on.

"Hey, who are you?" he questioned "What's going on here!"  
The man continued to stand silent and still. Hiro quickly lost interest and looked back to the crater, seeing rubble moving at the bottom. He jumped into it, sliding down the side. He could sense two weak energies, not knowing what was going on.

As he reached the bottom, a body flew past him, followed by another. He quickly looked up, noticing Goten and Long fighting intensively.

"You think you're so mighty don't you!" said Goten in an angered tone

Long just smirked, as usual "Actually, I don't. It is you who thinks that of himself."  
Goten pulled back his fist, and put it to his side "You make no damned sense! Explain yourself!"

Long floated to the ground, standing next to his partner "Everyone has some evil in their heart, some more than others. That father of the one in hospital has much, but the ones asleep in you're house have little. It's like it is out here, the one in the crater has very little, but you have much within yourself."

Goten slowly frowned and transported behind Long, taking a swing for his head. Long simply ducked the attack and jumped into the air.

"I will be back, when the night is once again upon us!" he said as he floated off, closely followed by the second man.

Goten slumped on the ground "What the hell was that about? It makes no sense!"

Hiro eventually got out the crater and walked toward Goten "What was going on here?"

Goten slowly looked up at the blue haired Hiro and sighed "I… Don't know, Hiro…"

Hiro slowly blinked then laughed "Well, no worries! If he comes back again we can finish him off together, hm?"  
Goten slowly stood up again and walked toward his house "No, I fight alone! I don't need help from you or you're kind!"

Hiro stood silent as Goten walked inside, it was the first time someone had been racist to him, and he was not sure how to react to the comment. He simply just let off a sigh and turned to walk off.

As Hiro took his long relaxing walk toward the lookout area, he started to think to himself. About why Goten would be racist toward him and why, that when he arrived, the evil energy he sensed had vanished. He could only come to one conclusion, but threw it aside almost instantaneously.

"Ah.. I guess I'll go back.. But how did Goku sleep through all that happened? Could he really be as hard to wake up as Master Dende said?"

As the sun rose, Hiro got back home, to the lookout. But, at the very same time, Tai awoke in his bed, looking around his cluttered room. He slowly stretched and rolled out of bed, to his feet.

He put on some clothes and walked out his room, hearing some sounds downstairs. It sounded like someone punching very vigorously, so he easily assumed it was Vegeta training again. He walked past his father's training room and into the kitchen, he was the only one up besides his father, but Vegeta often trained all through the night.

Tai opened the fridge door and got a small bottle out of it, opening it up and walking back out. As he passed the training room again, he heard his father panting. He slowly opened the door and looked inside.

"Good morning, Dad!" he said in a cheery voice "How was the training?"

Vegeta slowly looked at his son and replied bluntly "I was training, so what do you think?"

Tai blinked and held out his drink "Here, dad, you sound like you could do with this more than me!"

Vegeta snapped it from Tai's hand and opened it quickly; he slowly walked past him as he downed the bottle in one gulp. "Hmph, thanks."

Tai smiled happily "Any time, dad!"

Vegeta slowly looked at Tai then thought to himself "Tai?"

Tai slowly looked at his father and smiled again "Yes, dad?"

Vegeta sighed, knowing that what he was about to say went against all his principles, and quietly came out with "What do you say to having a training session with you're old man…"

Tai's eyes light up as soon as he heard it, he had long awaited the day his father allowed him to train with him like Trunks did. He quickly nodded in repliance "Yes, dad! I'd love to! Thank you, thank you!"

Vegeta slowly sighed again "Calm down.. We'll get some breakfast together and then we can start."

Tai quickly nodded and ran into the kitchen, his blood rushing from excitement, knowing his first training with his dad would soon begin.

Vegeta slowly followed Tai, thinking to himself _'Tai, my son.. You need to become stronger. Last night I sensed a terribly powerful energy fighting Goten. You need to become stronger, strong enough to be a Super Saiyan and defend yourself from harm."_

Tai slowly opened the kitchen door and looked out "What do you want for breakfast, dad?"  
Vegeta slowly looked at his son "Just get me some cereals.."

He then walked toward the kitchen, knowing his first training session to make sure Tai could defend himself was only moments away.

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I know I haven't done any yet. I hope this fic is to reading standards, I've had no reviews yet, so I don't know if you all want me to continue or not. I apologise, Kenshin-readers, but my rurouni inspiration has run dry. This fic seems to have caught my fancy and I'll continue to write this one. I will try to update at least once a week from now on.. And I will eventually get back round to the RK fic, just dunno when, though. Keep yah fingers crossed, eh? I promise I'll get some ideas!


	7. Training?

"Get ready for some increase in weight." commented the surprisingly calm Vegeta

Tai blinked then stumbled as the gravity in Vegeta's training room increased "Whoa!"

Vegeta blinked "Try to keep your balance, Tai.. It's only at three times earth gravity. You're of Saiyan blood, you should be able to handle ten times with no problem at your age."

Tai slowly nodded and found his balance "Dad.." he started "Can you increase it to five times?"  
Vegeta blinked "Are you sure? You haven't trained at all at three."  
Tai quickly nodded, clenching his fists to help keep him stable "I'm sure, dad!"

Vegeta slowly pressed some buttons on the machine and it bleeped. Tai stumbled slightly then found his balance once again.

"Are you alright?" Vegeta asked, looking at Tai struggling

Tai slowly nodded in reply "I'm fine.. Let's train!"

Vegeta smirked, knowing his son was only trying to impress him. He could tell Tai had always looked up to him and Trunks, so he knew Tai would push himself a lot in the first few minutes of the training.

Vegeta slowly took a step forward "Ok, Tai, do you know how to fly at all?"  
Tai jumped into the air and floated a little off the ground "Yeah, but not well..!"

Vegeta smirked "How about fast movements…" he seemed to vanish and reappear behind Tai "… Like this?"

Tai blinked and quickly turned round "N-no.. I don't!"  
Vegeta smirked "Then first off, you will learn how, followed by concentrating Ki energy into powerful attacks!"

Tai nodded and quickly got to training with his father, wanting to make a good impression.

"Master Dende.." said a quiet Hiro as he approached him and Mr. Popo "I investigated the energy, I am unsure as to what the cause was.. I believe it may have been…"  
Mr. Popo butted in "Hiro, duck!"

Hiro stood confused at the sudden command, taking a direct hit, from a black ki bomb, to his back. Hiro stumbled forward to his knees and put his hands to the ground.

"Ah! What the hell was that!" Hiro quickly looked round, and noticed Long standing at the edge of the lookout.

Mr. Popo ran in front of Hiro, he slowly looked back at the injured lad "Can you stand?" he asked

Hiro slowly got to his feet, then stumbled back to the ground "I.. I don't think I can!"

Mr. Popo nodded and looked at Long "Dende, get inside, I'll hold off this man."

Hiro clenched his fists "Master Dende.. Mr. Popo… I'm sorry, both of you! I'm a burden to the pair of you…"  
Dende knelt beside Hiro and held out his hands, a warm light coming from them "Hiro, don't talk about yourself like that. You are a great warrior, anyone can be injured from a back attack."

Hiro slowly closed his eyes "Thank you, Master…"

Dende slowly stood up after healing Hiro "It was nothing.. Now help Mr. Popo. I doubt he can fight this man alone!"  
Hiro slowly got to his feet and nodded "Yes, sir."

Long disappeared and punched Mr. Popo in the face. The protector of Dende slid back across the ground and stumbled over, the punch being too much for him to take to the face.

Hiro slowly frowned "Mr. Popo! Are you alright!"

Mr. Popo slowly got back to his feet "I'm fine, Hiro."

Hiro quickly ran upto his mentor and stood by his side "You protect Master Dende. I'll hold this monster off for you! Please, both of you.. Get inside!"

Mr. Popo nodded "Yes, thank you young one."  
Hiro nodded, watching Mr. Popo take Dende inside from the corner of his eye.

Long slowly let off a laugh "I see, so this is where you live! I am not the forgiving type, so I came to teach you not to interfere with me!"

Hiro slowly took a step forward "Don't tell me what to do, you know nothing about me!"  
Long slowly smirked, with a hint of evil "Oh, I think I do know more about you than you realise!" he said in a calm voice.

"Prove it!" Hiro shouted, standing his ground

Long slowly took a step toward Hiro "You are unsure of your past. You have no idea where you came from. 'Whatever shall I do if I find out who I am and I don't like it?'.. Sound familiar?"

Hiro slowly stepped back "Sh-Shut up.. You know nothing about me!"

Long laughed slightly "Well, I know the one you call father found you in the Senzu Bean jar when you was only 6. That was, what, ten years ago now!"

Hiro shook his head "Stop playing with my head!"

Long sighed then cracked his knuckles "Fine, we can do it your way, we can fight!"

Hiro slowly smirked "That's more like it..!"

Always being a pupil of Dende and a successor to Mr. Popo, Hiro had waited all his life for the chance to prove he could protect others by himself.

Tai fell to one knee and held his arm "Agh! Dad, you're being too tough on me!"

Vegeta shook his head "Don't let yourself down like that, you were doing so well! Now continue your training!"

Tai slowly stood up and smiled "Thanks, dad.."

Vegeta smirked then held back his arms "Get ready to dodge and counter, son!"

Tai slowly got into his defensive stance and frowned.  
Vegeta smirked "Final.. FLASH!"

A large blast of energy flew straight at Tai, heading for his torso.

Tai quickly held out his hands "Aahh!"  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed "Tai! What are you doing!"

Tai gritted his teeth and ignored his father's concern. He put all his energy into trying to overpower Vegeta's blast.

"Tai!" shouted Vegeta "You're not strong enough to take an attack like that!"

Tai slowly started to slide backward along the ground, getting closer to a wall. The blast was getting the better of Tai, and started to press him against the wall.

"D-dad!" shouted a muffled voice "I.."

Vegeta quickly frowned and tried to find a way to help his son before it was too late. Tai let out a large wail of agony, as the Final Flash exploded and filled the room with a blinding light.

As the light dulled down, Vegeta moved his arm from his eyes and looked across the room. His eyes narrowed as he noticed nothing but ruins. He had only recently found out that his son was not much different from himself at his age, wanting to be strong at any cost, even his own life.

"TAI!" he shouted as he ran toward his son, being rather worried for someone besides himself.


	8. Short lived hero

Hiro quickly got into his fighting stance, getting ready for anything that Long could throw at him.

Long slowly smirked and held out his hand, powering up a ball of ki "This is your end!"

Hiro quickly got into a crouching stance, holding his arms out in front of himself.

Long laughed and pulled back his arm, throwing a ball of pure dark matter toward Hiro, leaving him no chance to do anything but defend.

Hiro quickly looked up at the ball as it made contact with him; he gritted his teeth and let out a shout of pain as he crashed into a tree with great power. His body rolled to the edge of the lookout.

Long smirked "You're still alive, I see!"

Hiro slowly got to his feet "It'll take more than that to kill me! Now tell me what you want here!"

Long smirked "I guess I can tell you what I have planned, since you won't live long enough to speak it."  
Long slowly walked toward Hiro, smugly smirking at him "It's simple, really, the strongest people in this universe are here on earth. Once you're all destroyed I can take the planet for myself. The amount of energy that will be reborn into the planet's soul will be enough to give me the strength to rule all!"

Hiro slowly frowns "I won't let you succeed, even if it's the last thing I do!"

Long slowly stepped toward Hiro again "Oh trust me boy, it will be.."

As Vegeta started to move some rubble from the corner of the room, a bright light started to emerge from beneath it all. Vegeta stepped back and smirked, recognising what it was instantly.

The rubble flew across the room, as a large yell echoed. Tai slowly looked up at his dad then stumbled forward a little.

Vegeta caught Tai as his body collapsed toward the floor, he let off a little smile then opened the door.

"Well done, Tai…" He said as he carried him up the stairs "You have done it!"

Tai slowly opened his eyes "Done what dad? Why do I feel so weak?"  
Vegeta smirked "Don't worry about it right now, just rest up for now. Get a bath when you get up and meet me downstairs."

Tai let off a large sigh "Aw man! I have to have a bath!"

Vegeta slowly put Tai on his bed and nodded "Yes, Tai. You need to clean yourself up before we can train some more!"  
Tai slowly closed his eyes and smiled "Thanks dad…"

Vegeta just turned round and walks out the room, getting rather tired of the caring stuff. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

Bulma looked at Vegeta "There you are! I've been looking for you all morning! Do you know where Tai is!"  
Vegeta slowly opened the fridge "Shut up woman, he's resting in his bed after training with me…"

Bulma blinked "You allowed him to train withWHO YOU CALLING "WOMAN" YOU ANTISOCIAL SAIYAN!"

Vegeta closed the fridge door and sighed, walking out the kitchen to get away from Bulma.

"DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME, VEGETA! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!" shouted Bulma as she chased Vegeta.

He slowly walked into the training room and locked the door, letting off a sigh of relief.

Bulma punched the door and walked off "I give up with you! I'm going to see how Tai is!"

Hiro slowly pulled back his fist and threw it at Long as hard as he could. Before he had chance to react, Long was pushed across the lookout from the punch's force.

Long coughed slightly and stumbled to his knee "I see, you masked you're power!"

Hiro smirked "Of course, I can't let everyone know my potential!"

Long slowly stood up and ran at Hiro, their fists connected with each other. The shockwave from the impact knocked the trees over and made the whole lookout shake.

Hiro quickly pulled it back and lifted his knee into Long's stomach, his hand instantly meeting the knee, stopping the attack.

Long smirked "Yes, this will be fun!"

Hiro frowned and threw his fist at Long, stopping an inch in front of his face and opening it up to reveal a blast of green energy.

Long flew back and landed on his feet, sliding to the edge of the lookout. His eyes slowly looked up at Hiro, just as his foot made contact with his face. Long flew off the lookout, plummeting toward the ground below.

Hiro quickly looked back at the building on the lookout, and then jumped off after Long.

As both the bodies fell toward the ground below, Hiro pulled back his hands, powering up an attack.

"Ka.. Meh.. Ha.. Meh..! He started, as a ball of energy increased in size between his hands.

Long's eyes shot open and glared at Hiro. He caught sight of the ki, quickly pulling back his own hands.

Long slowly frowned, a dark matter growing in his hands "Dark.. Matter.. BLAST!"

Long fired a beam of pure dark energy toward Hiro.

Hiro quickly threw his hands forward finishing his own move "HA!"

The attacks met exacty between the pair of them, the distance between Hiro and Long decreasing by the second.

Long slowly smirked and threw his hands forward again, the attacking increasing in size and power.

Hiro's eyes narrowed, the sudden increase being to much to handle so quickly, the beam fired straight threw Hiro's blast, exploding in the skies.

The skies colour changed from a tranquil blue to a dark purple, once mild clouds darkened until black, storms raging through them.

Goku slowly looked out the window, seeing the change in the skies. He looked over at Goten, who had also noticed the change.

"What do you think it is, dad?" asked the confused Goten

Goku slowly shook his head "I have no idea, but it can't be good!"

Vegeta, who was viciously training by himself, stopped in mid-combat. He sensed the immense change in atmosphere, which had also affected his isolated training room. He slowly opened the door to his room and looked out a window, seeing the change in the skies.

"What the?" he said, as Tai slowly walked down the stairs.

Tai looked out the window then to his father, rather scared "W-what's going on?"

Vegeta looked at his son "It's nothing, go rest again.. You need it after your transformation."

Tai slowly nodded and limped up the stairs, back to his room. He was still worried about what was going on, but listened to his father's words.

Long landed on his feet, looking up at where Hiro was before the attack. He smirked, noticing the vacuum in the clouds and sky. He slowly laughed to himself, coming to the obvious conclusion that Hiro was disintegrated by the blast.

"Yes!" said Long in a pleased tone "Now that I've destroyed him, I can destroy the others when they come.. One by one!"


	9. Proposal

Vegeta slowly looked at Tai then the just recovered Trunks. He slowly nodded and all three ran out the front door and flew off into the dark sky.

Long slowly smirked, seeing three distant objects coming toward him. "Ah-ha!" he said with a smirk "Looks like they're the first to go!"

Vegeta landed a mere two foot in front of Long and looked him straight in the eyes. "So you're the one that interrupted my training!" he said in a scowling tone "I guess me and my sons will have to teach you a lesson about that sort of thing!"

Long smirked, looking at the sons then Vegeta "Oh come on, you don't expect me to believe that's why you came here, your Saiyan nature made your pride feel threatened when you felt the destruction of the one you call Hiro.

Vegeta slowly ran his hands through his hair "I know no Hiro.. But, Tai here may do."

Tai slowly looked at his father then to Long, staying rather quiet.

Long slowly smirked "Well then, who shall be first to go!"

Trunks took a step forward "I'm fighting you; I have a score to settle!"

"Ah, the one that dodged death!" Long said with a grin "I'm surprised you can walk! Well, nevertheless.. Let us fight!"

Trunks slowly cracked his knuckles then his neck. He slowly got into stance, clenching his fists tightly. The ground near him started to shake slightly followed by flickers of gold. His hair and clothes started to shake in the aura, his hair starting to change colour. Long slowly smirked, watching Trunks' hair blasting into a golden colour, his eyes green and his aura waving.

Trunks slowly looked at Long, and then disappeared. He quickly appeared behind him and threw a foot at the side of his head.

Long's hand swiftly caught the foot and Trunks back flipped to his feet. He then quickly turned round and slammed his fist into Trunk's face.

Trunks skidded along the ground, making a deep trench along it. His eyes looked up to Long, only to find it was all in vain. Long had already given Trunks many hits, knocking him to the ground with a final hit over the head.

Vegeta slowly frowned, rather annoyed by his son's efforts. "Come on, Trunks!" he shouted angrily "You're disgracing me!"

Trunk's eyes narrowed at the comment and the fist coming toward his face. He quickly gritted his teeth ready for the punch.

"Hm…" said Long, stopping the finishing blow "I see what's going on here.. Everyone believes they're best fit for defeating me!"

Vegeta frowned, snapping at him with "And what's that meant to mean!"

Long slowly looked at Vegeta and smirked "Well, I guess seeing that almost all the fighters are of Saiyan blood.. They have pride over who fights me! So let us hold a tournament here in exactly.. Let's say three days"

Vegeta smirked "Two!" he said, rather cockily.

Long rolled his eyes and stood upright "Just for that I'll make it five! Come back here in exactly five days.. We'll see who is most suitable for fighting me!" Long slowly let off a shivering laugh as he disappeared into his own aura.

Tai rubbed his eyes, amazed at what he saw. How could someone do that? He felt like he had to know.

Trunks slowly stood up and looked at Vegeta "Thanks, father.. Now we can have a few days to prepare for the next encounter."

Vegeta sighed and turned, walking off "Whatever you say, boy! I'm just pissed I didn't get my fight! Train all you like, but when it comes to the day, _I'll_ be fighting him!"

Trunks let off a sigh and walked up to Tai, with a little smile. "Come on, Tai.. Shall we go train?"

Tai quickly nodded "Sure! But not for long, I need to do something!"

Trunks blinked then laughed "Sure, sure. You can't miss out on playing your games today, can ya?"

Tai shrugged "Yeah, something like that…"

Trunks smirked and walked off with Tai, heading back home together to train for a little while.

Vegeta landed at a familiar building, walking up to the front door and opening it. He walked inside and looked at someone sitting to the table.

"Ah, Vegeta!" he said "Want to eat with us?"

Vegeta let off a frown "Shut up, Kakarot, I'm here to tell you about a tournament that's happening in five days! A strong enemy has challenged us to battle each other to see who is 'worthy of his abilities'!"

Goku slowly blinked "Uh, alright then?"

Vegeta frowned again "Kakarot! Take this seriously you pea brained imbecile!"

Chi-Chi quickly stood up at that comment "How dare you! You may be a Saiyan 'Prince', but you have no right to come into _my_ house and call _my_ husband an imbecile! GET OUT, RIGHT NOW!"

Vegeta held up his hand to Chi-chi, powering up a ball over energy "Kakarot, just be there in five days! I must beat you in the tournament and destroy this Long!"

Goku smiled "Sure, Vegeta! I'll be there, I promise!"

Vegeta nodded, making the ball disappear "Good, I'm glad that's settled!" He then turned and walked out the house.

Chi-Chi looked at Goku and slowly frowned "You are not entering this tournament, you hear me Goku!"

Goku blinked "B-But Chi-Chi! I have to enter, you heard what Vegeta said.. Besides, this Long sounds dangerous!"

Chi-Chi sat down at the table looking at Goku angrily "Go if you must, then! But don't expect my support!"

Goku laughed "Ok, ok, Chi-Chi! Now, shall we get back to eating before the food get's cold?"

Chi-Chi let off a sigh as she sat back down "Sometimes I really worry about you, Goku…"

When Vegeta got back home, he could hear his son's training in the back garden. Tai was giving it everything he had, so he could be strong enough for the tournament.

He slowly walked inside, getting a cold stare from Bulma.

"What's this I hear about a fight!" she said to Vegeta

He let off a little frown "Trunks, Tai and I will compete. We're doing it to destroy a major threat to us all!"

Bulma slowly stopped with the cold stare "But, Vegeta, Tai's too young! He can't fight."

Vegeta frowned and walked off "No Super Saiyan son of mine is too young to fight and that's that!"

Korin slowly looked over the edge of his place, his eyes fixed onto the far distance.

"Korin…" said Dende "I'm so sorry I had to tell you that about your own son…"

Korin slowly turned round and looked at Dende, slowly letting off a weak smile "Young one…" he said "I thank you for referring him as my son, although everyone knows he wasn't. He was like one to me from the day I found him, I taught him all I knew and even asked him to train and become like Mr. Popo.. It gives me great pride to know he died protecting others, but it doesn't weaken the blow of loosing him."

Dende slowly nodded "I understand, I must apologise, but I need to go back to the lookout.. Please forgive me."

Korin nodded "It's fine.." then turned round, looking into the distance again as Dende went back to the lookout.

'Hiro…" Korin thought to himself 'I am so very proud of you.. My son…"


End file.
